


Pi

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash_kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia just wanted to find something to keep her sane on this side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _'She recited Pi throughout ever orgasm she had....she said it was a game she likes to play...how far she gets is how she judges her lovers...I am oddly turned on by this... (dirty talk)'_ (from textsfromlastnight.com) @ femslash_kink's mini meme

Olivia missed the Astrid from her world. Hell, she missed her own world, period, but especially Astrid. This Astrid dressed as if ready for war and blandly recited numbers and codes to her superiors. She seemed lifeless, empty; the complete opposite of the other Astrid. Still, she looked like her Astrid and that helped ease some of the burden of her entrapment here, even if they rarely spoke.

Perhaps it was this same line of thinking, similarities, you see, that Olivia thought that being with this Astrid would be like being with her own. It was different though; felt wrong even though everything looked right. The other Astrid smiled and giggled when she pinned her against a wall and kissed her. This one just stared at her like a dog obediently doing as its master commanded because Olivia was her superior and she was not allowed to question this. Olivia wished she would do more than simply allow her hands to slide up her shirt with barely a whisper. Wished that when she took a dark nipple into her mouth that this Astrid would gasp in surprise, let a smile tug at her lips as she swept her fingers through blonde (red now, like the bleeding wound in her heart where she ached for her own life again) hair, instead of letting out a light moan but remaining silent otherwise.

There was no passion in this Astrid. All seemed restrained, and Olivia both felt guilty of taking advantage of her position as superior and wondered if this wasn't the first time someone had done this to her. It made Olivia angry. She wanted emotion, wanted something more than an empty shell of a woman who looked like the woman she loved but was nothing like her.

"Say something," the redhead demanded after a moment.

Astrid only continued to stare, putting up no resistance or no move to hide her exposed breasts.

"Goddammit!" Olivia tugged at this Astrid's belt and pants, loosening them so she could slide hands within. This time Astrid made more noise, jumping and groaning when Olivia's pale fingers rubbed her clit roughly. "I just want to hear your voice. Beg me to fuck you. Tell me you you want me to do it faster, harder. Say that you want me to bite your shoulder and lick your throat as I fuck you with my fingers."

She was panting now, they both were. Astrid closed her eyes and her body rocked against Olivia's fingers which had slid down and pushed up into her. The redhead buried her teeth into Astrid's shoulder as she moved her arm faster, feeling it cramp up, wrist beginning to become annoyed by it's forced position. Then she heard it, and she stared at this Astrid in disbelief, almost losing her rhythm in her surprise.

"3.1415..."

"...926..." Olivia continued in awe. This Astrid was reciting pi, and Olivia knew the numbers beyond the 3.14 because this was something her Astrid did. It rose a lump in her throat which she quickly choked down and curled her fingers, wondering if this Astrid was sensitive in the same spot as the other one was.

"...53589...oh!" Astrid gasped suddenly, her hands clamping onto Olivia's shoulders to keep her from falling as her orgasm built and exploded, to both their surprises.

Olivia felt the spasms pass beneath her fingertips, extracting them and wiping them on her slacks, searching Astrid's face, eyes closed, for a sign of life. When the other woman opened her eyes, she seemed a little unfocused but she smiled at the redhead and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

It still wasn't her Astrid, but at least she was there enough of hers there to hold onto and pretend for a moment that everything was as it should be, even if only for a moment.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
